


The Barnes Siblings: Two Metal Arms

by WinterCaptainGroot



Series: The Barnes Siblings [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Book series, F/M, Fanfiction, Marvel - Freeform, Not based on movies, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterCaptainGroot/pseuds/WinterCaptainGroot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1st book of The Barnes Siblings series. What if Bucky had a sister? What if his sister was being used by H.Y.D.R.A? What happens when she is reunited with Bucky and meets the Avengers?</p>
<p>Also on my Quotev (@CaptGW) and Wattpad (@ShannonBarrow)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TjechTnuqvY

What if Bucky wasn't the only Barnes? What if someone else had a metal arm? What if Bucky and Steve weren't the only ones frozen for 70 years? What if they were meant to be the next Winter Soldier? What if? What if? What if? You may know of me.. I am.. The Winter Assassin..


	2. Quinn Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character Profile

Name: Quinn Barnes  
Age: 25 (95)  
Height: 5'7  
Weight: 137 lbs  
Looks: Long, brown hair (usually braided)  
Eyes: Blue  
Alias: The Winter Assassin

Background: James Buchanan Barnes sister, Quinn, became a waitress in a cafe after Bucky joined the army. When she heard of Buckys death she went on a search for his body, but, she was captured by H.Y.D.R.A.

Bio: Hello my name is Quinn Barnes, yes the sister of James Barnes. Me and Bucky have always been close and looked out for each other. When James joined the army I became a waitress and missed having Bucky around. I was lonely, our parents died when we were young and having my brother be gone most of the time too was really hard to deal with. One day I received a letter saying that Bucky had died from falling off a train. I went with a search team to find his body, but, I broke off from the group and was caught by H.Y.D.R.A. They changed me and Bucky into cold blooded assassins..


	3. The Mission

Mission: Capture Natasha Romanoff

Why you may be wondering? Lets just say H.Y.D.R.A and the Red Room have been doing some dealings. The Red Room want Natasha to work for them again and H.Y.D.R.A get assassins from the Red Room in return for capturing Romanoff. Recently I have been getting fragments of my memory back, so far I have remembered how I got to H.Y.D.R.A, that I have a brother, I used to work in a cafe 70 years ago and a few  
other simple little memories. If I was to tell them that I was gathering memories back they would wipe me again and let me tell you it is not fun at all especially when I want to find out everything that has happened in my life. But for now I have to capture Natasha Romanoff. Do I want to? I don't really know who the good guys and the bad guys are here, so unless she gives me proof i'm with the bad guys I will help her destroy H.Y.D.R.A and hopefully shut down the Red Room too. Everything is so confusing now, I wish I had never separated from my brothers search party all those years ago. Wait what? Search party? It must be another memory maybe when I find out who the good guys are they will be able to tell me about the search party and who my brother is. I shall have to just go with H.Y.D.R.A for now until I know who to trust.

I was dropped off a few miles from the Avengers tower equipped with a few handguns and daggers. All I had to do was sneak in, knock her out, get her out and back to the pick up zone and then the mission is complete. How hard could it be? Well lets see the problems here. 1. ALL the Avengers live there 2. There is an AI that would give me away 3. There is loads of security cameras and probably millions of other damn things  
to ruin the mission. I'm just going to have to try my best and hopefully outsmart the Avengers. "We're here" The driver said. Great here we go, just gotta go a few miles west to get to the tower. As soon as I am there I will sneak in and locate Natasha the rest should be reasonably easy... right? But what if the Avengers are the good guys? Maybe I capture Natasha take her to an abandoned building remove any contact with H.Y.D.R.A; Trackers, earpiece etc. Interrogate her and depending on the answers I get I go back with H.Y.D.R.A and give an excuse as to why I was late or I go with the Avengers and shut down H.Y.D.R.A. Lets get this show on the road.

I arrived outside the tower preparing myself for this mission. I'm not going to lie i'm a little nervous I mean after getting all these memories, not quite sure if what i'm doing is right makes me a little anxious. When I was ready I swiftly opened the tower doors and tried to find a power source to hopefully shut down the AI, security cameras and alarms. It wasn't long until I located the power and quickly turned it off. It was dark but not dark enough to not see where I was going. As soon as the power was off I silently hopped up the stairs searching every floor until I found the right room. On the door it read 'Natasha Romanoff' now just to get in without waking her up. I prepared a cloth with chloroform and slowly opened the door. I was in. She was still sleeping. I crept over to the side of her bed and gently shook her careful not to startle her. Her eyes shot open and she quickly went to grab my arm that was still on her shoulder. I had to be fast, she is a master assassin after all. With my other hand I held the cloth against her nose and mouth. Guess she doesn't like being woken up..

It didn't take long before she was out cold. All that is left is to get out of here with her, find an empty building and then as soon as shes awake get answers. Wow she is actually quite light it shouldn't be too hard to get around with her. As soon as I had her secure on my shoulder I walked out the room closing the door behind me. Getting out was easier then I expected, none of the others seemed to wake up which is good. Finding   
an empty building proved harder than I thought. But I found one, Natasha should wake up soon. I sat her on a chair and tied her hands to the back of it. I used the extra rope to tie her ankles to the chair legs. Because she is most likely one of the good guys here I covered her with a blanket I found in this cold building. Now all I had to do was wait for her to wake up and get as many answers as possible.


	4. Questions and Answers

-Natasha's POV-

I woke up after being chloroformed, all I remember before I passed out was someone woke me up and placed the cloth over my face. I had a terrible headache, I tried to move some hair out of my face but realized my hands were tied behind me. How does someone break into the tower and capture me!? Natasha Romanoff a master assassin!! I lifted my head and noticed a figure sitting on a chair, a drink in one hand and a file in the other. I watched them curiously waiting for some sort of movement. Either they didn't notice I was awake or they were just waiting for someone? After about five minutes of silence the person stood up and said "Good to see you awake" I could tell it was a female my guess is they were in around their twenty's. Her voice was a bit lower than mine and calm but slightly dangerous sounding. I couldn't see her very well with it being around the middle of the night and there were no lights in this room. It was a little cold but there was a blanket over me. Why would someone who just kidnapped me keep me warm? "Sorry this must be confusing but I need answers" she said. She didn't seem like she was trained for interrogations she seemed more like a field agent, but for who? 

"Who are you?" I asked 

 

-Quinns POV-

"Who are you?" She asked. She had a hint of annoyance in her voice. I can't trust her yet or maybe ever. I hope I can she seems nice although she is tough on the outside. I get a feeling that she is one of the good ones I feel the same about the other Avengers too. Do I go with what I feel about them or do I go with any proof she gives me? I will go with any proof she gives me, I can't be too quick to trust. For now she will know me as The Winter Assassin. "The Winter Assassin" I said making sure I show no emotion. I could see her tense slightly, can't blame her i'm on the most wanted list. "I only want truthful answers" I said sitting down again taking a sip of my water. "Who do you work for and what do you want answers to?" Natasha asked, she still sounded a little annoyed. "Do you know who my brother is?" I asked ignoring her first question. "I need to know your last name to answer that" She stated "Barnes" Is all I could say in return, I refuse to give her my full name. 

"Yes I know your brother, James Buchanan Barnes, but everyone calls him Bucky he worked for H.Y.D.R.A he was known as The Winter Soldier but he is an Avenger now" My brother was The Winter Soldier!? I have been working with the people that messed him up, I saw what they did to him. Now I know, don't trust H.Y.D.R.A, trust the Avengers. I walked over to her and untied her hands and ankles. "Thank you" I said, kindness in my voice. She looked a little confused, I just hope she trusts me. "For what?" Natasha asked slower than normal. Yep she is definitely a bit confused. "Letting me know who to trust, I was captured by H.Y.D.R.A when I was looking for my brothers body, I wandered off from the group and when they took me to a base a bomb went off and took my right arm off," I walked closer to Natasha so she could see the metal arm replacing my real arm. She ran a finger over the cool metal "They wiped me of my memories and for the past few months I have been getting fragments of my memories and my mission was to capture you." 

"Come to S.H.E.I.L.D with me so we can shut down H.Y.D.R.A and reunite you with your brother" She said more relaxed. "They won't try and kill me or lock me up, right?" I trust Natasha but would the others? I'm sure Bucky would he is my brother after all and possibly Steve as well. I only met Steve twice 70 years ago but he was best friends with my sibling so I trust him as well. "I won't let them and i'm sure Bucky would kill anyone who tries" I feel myself trusting her more and more, so, I will go with her. "Right, we will leave 8 am sharp, we will sleep here," I threw a few blankets and a cushion over to her "You take the couch, i'll take the floor" I was used to sleeping on a cold cell floor so I wasn't bothered by giving Natasha all the blankets and cushions I could find. "Whats the time now?" She asked probably so she could know how much sleep she could get before I wake her up ready to leave for the tower. "2 am" I simply said.

I slowly lowered myself down to the stone floor. I'm sure I got us into an abandoned warehouse, possibly a furniture one seeing as I found furniture in here. I drifted into darkness as I fell asleep. I was a light sleeper so I hope Natasha doesn't snore.


	5. Reunited

I woke up ten minutes before 8 am so I could stretch, make sure my arm was working correctly and wake up Natasha. After I finished checking my arm I walked over to the couch where Natasha was peacefully sleeping. Gently I placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her until her eyes opened. "You have five minutes until we leave for the tower" I said bluntly. She got up and stretched and was ready within the five minutes I gave her. I was waiting for Natasha by the door "Ready to go?" I asked "Yeah lets go" She replied. We started walking back to the tower, me talking about what I remember and Natasha saying everything she knows about my past and telling me about Bucky. When the tower was in sight I could see some of the Avengers on the top floor running round and the others in the lobby. They must be looking for Natasha. We walked in and Clint, Thor and Steve were in the lobby, as soon as they saw us walk in Clint engulfed Natasha into a hug like she had been gone for months. Steve blocked the door and Thor walked in front of me. "Who are you?" Thor demanded.

I clamped my mouth shut and took a few steps back. Thor looked more angry and said "Who are you!?" His voice boomed. I thought it would crack the windows his voice was so loud. Natasha and Clint looked over a bit startled. Clint walked over aggressively, he must be close to Natasha. He slammed me against a wall and angrily said "Who are you?" I didn't appreciate being slammed into a wall so I punched him in the gut with my metal arm, that will leave a bruise, he skidded back on the floor. That's when Steve came in. He moved away from the door shield in hand and came towards me. Of course I had to forget his shield was made out of vibranium and slammed my also vibranium fist into his shield.

I looked over and saw the elevator doors open revealing, Bucky, Tony and Bruce. I walked over to Bucky and hugged him. He was stiff with shock of seeing me after so long but after a few seconds he relaxed and returned the hug. "Anyone want to explain who she is?" I heard Tony say. I pulled back from Bucky and looked over at Tony. I smirked and said "Quinn, Quinn Barnes. You may know me as The Winter Assassin." Everyone but Bucky and Natasha stood there with wide eyes. I was surprised when Steve walked over and hugged me. Guess he remembers those two times he met me. We had fun those days he was a real gentlemen and after he received the super soldier serum I loved him even more.

After everyone got over the shock of meeting the sister of Bucky we went up to the top floor and relaxed, them getting to know me, me getting to know them and Bucky told me about what he and Steve did during the war. I know that soon they will want an explanation of what happened to me and why I kidnapped Natasha. All I want is to destroy H.Y.D.R.A, join the Avengers officially and hopefully finally tell Steve how I feel about him. Being with the Avengers feels good, I feel safe and I trust them. At least I am with my brother and the one I love. I just hope he feels the same about me.


	6. Explanation

After spending some time getting to know everyone Clint spoke up saying "So, Quinn, why'd you kidnap Natasha?" I knew this question would be asked soon. "It was my mission to capture her" I simply said. "Who were you working for?" Steve asked curiously "H.Y.D.R.A," I started everyone visibly tensed and were more focused on what I was saying "When Bucky fell off the train I went with a search party to find him.. But  
I broke off from the group, while I was looking some men grabbed me from behind and started walking me to a H.Y.D.R.A base," I felt anger build up inside me. "But when we got there a bomb went off.. It took my whole right arm off" I lifted my metal arm in front of me so they could see it "They wiped me of my memories, they even used that damn super soldier serum on me." I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down. "I was sent to capture Natasha because the Red Room will give H.Y.D.R.A assassins as soon as they got her." I looked over at Natasha who was very tense, her hands were in tight fists that her knuckles were white. "Why do the Red Room want me?" Natasha said through gritted teeth. "They want you to work for them again.. I had a feeling that you were the good guys so I gave you a chance, when we were talking I remembered seeing what they did to Bucky, I knew H.Y.D.R.A shouldn't be trusted." I finished.

Bucky wrapped an arm around me and pulled me into a hug. I had been storing my emotions so long I noticed a few tears had been rolling down my cheeks. When we pulled out of the hug he wiped away a few tears on my face. "Hey J show Quinn to a spare room" Tony called out to the AI. "Yes sir" JARVIS replied. He had a very British accent a little robotic sounding. Tony turned to me and said "Just listen to the directions JARVIS tells you, you can have that room for now." Wow this will be the first time I have slept in a proper bed for years. I stood up and followed JARVIS directions to a spacious room at the end of the hall. It had a queen sized bed, wardrobe, drawer, bathroom and a desk. 

I spent the rest of the day learning every floor of the tower, reading and Tony teaching me about technology, which was harder than I expected. I skipped dinner and went to bed early. H.Y.D.R.A never gave me much food so I wasn't overly hungry. I just layed there in bed for a few minutes thinking about Steve. Woah what? Why can't I stop thinking about him? Do I really like him that much? Hm maybe I mean.. he is cute. After a few more minutes of just thinking darkness took over me. Lets hope the Avengers aren't too loud during night time so I can have a peaceful sleep.


	7. Confession

Like every morning I woke up at 8 am and did my usual morning routine. I even took a shower this morning which I haven't had in what feels like years. I walked out of my room and headed to the kitchen hoping Bucky or Steve were up. But nope Tony was up. "Morning Miss Bucky!" Tony said smirking. Seriously Miss Bucky? "My name is Quinn. Just Quinn." I replied bluntly. "How about I call you Quinnjet?" Tony said plopping himself down on the couch. "Do you know where Steve is?" I asked ignoring him. "Yeah he went out for his morning jog about 15 minutes ago" He said. "Wait Quinnjet and Steve? Quinnjet you like Capsicle!?" Damn. I don't really want him knowing, yet. If he tells anyone he will be a pile of bones.

"My name is not Quinnjet!" I growled walking out. I jogged down to the training room until Steve came back from his jog. While I was hitting the punch bag, many thoughts went through my head. Should I tell Steve? Does he feel the same way? How would he react? What would Bucky think? I kept punching harder and harder until the bag flew off its hinges. "You okay?" A voice asked behind me. I spun around to see Steve standing in the doorway. "Uh yeah, yeah i'm fine." I replied slightly out of breath, I walked over to the bench and drank some water. There was a few moments of silence until I spoke up again.

"Hey uh, Steve" I said but it sounded more of a question. "Mhm?" He hummed in reply. "I need to.. uh, tell you something" I gestured for him to sit on the bench next to me. He sat beside me looking a bit concerned. "What is it?" He asked, I was surprised when he placed a hand on my knee. "From the first time I met you I really enjoyed your company and.. I wanted to spend more time with you, you were and still are so caring and gentle, your such a gentlemen and .. the thing is.. Steve, I-I.. I lo-love you." I said it so quickly he looked stunned. But what he did next shocked me.

He quickly pulled my face towards his and connected his lips to mine. It took me a few seconds to process what was happening, I never thought this would happen but it was one of the best things that has ever happened. We pulled apart and he blushed a bright red, i'm sure I did too. "Uh.. sorry i shouldn't.. I uh" I giggled at how nervous he was. "Steve it's fine" I smiled "I was going to tell you the same thing when I came back.." I blushed an even brighter red and planted a kiss on his cheek. "See ya later Steve" I called out just before exiting the room. I sat at the desk in my room reading and i'm sure I didn't stop smiling. I think I was even smiling when I was asleep.


	8. Nick Fury

I woke up and did everything as usual, but, when I walked out to the kitchen I noticed a tall dark skinned man standing in the doorway. I walked cautiously towards the door and leaned against the wall next to him. He turned to face me, he was wearing a long black trench coat and had a black eyepatch across his left eye. My guess is he is someone important. "You must be Quinn Barnes, i'm Director Nick Fury" he said. "And your here why?" I asked curiously "I came to see you actually, I need to ask you some questions" Hm he must want to know about H.Y.D.R.A. I nodded my head understanding and motioned him to follow me to a more private room.

We were sat in a quiet room for about half an hour, him asking me questions about H.Y.D.R.A. "Please say this is your last question." I muttered. "Right last question, Are you willing to help your brother and the rest of the team to take down H.Y.D.R.A?" I swear he heard me ask for this to be the last.. Or he is a mind reader? Ooo Nick Fury a mind reader. Yeah I highly doubt that. "Yes." I responded plainly. I was getting so bored in here. "Good, I want you to give the others as much information as you have, okay?" "Yes I understand, can I go now?" I replied irritation clear in my voice. "Yes you may go, but understand that if you make any attempt to injure the team you will be in a cell." He warned. "Yes okay whatever." I growled before walking out.

I started walking to my room until I collided into someone. It felt like I had hit into a brick wall. I fell back and groaned as I landed on my back. I looked up to see none other than Steve.. Damn this embarrassing.. I blushed lightly as he stuck out a hand for me, I gladly took it and he pulled me up to my feet. "Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." I said. He chuckled "Its alright." We just stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, I quickly pecked his cheek and carried on wards to my room leaving him blushing like mad. 

I sat in my room reading for the rest of the day occasionally going out to the kitchen. I had managed to catch up on how things run nowadays.. Well not everything but quite a few things.. I hope we can deal with H.Y.D.R.A in a few days and not right away, I really want to catch up more with Bucky and Steve. Things are looking good now, I just hope H.Y.D.R.A don't catch up to me and ruin our chances of making a plan to shut them down..


	9. A Day With Bruce

So far everything has been calm, HYDRA haven't tried to attack the tower or anything. Maybe they are planning something or maybe they think I ran for it elsewhere. Either way they'll loose after all I am with Earths Mightiest Heroes and SHIELD. I was just sitting at my desk reading until I heard a light knock on the door. "Come in." I called out. The door opened revealing Bucky, "Hey Bucky." I said. "Hi Quinn, I came to tell you that Steve is making full English breakfast (I'm British for your information :'D) for everyone and it's almost done." He replied. "Okay i'll be there in a minute." I said as Bucky leaves. I put my book away and headed off to the kitchen.

~Skip Breakfast because it's not interesting, they just ate.. is that interesting? No. No it's not~

I was about to go back to my room but then I thought. Woah calm down! I'm thinking! Yes we have to make a big deal about it because thinking is always a big deal. Okay okay! I will shut up now sheesh calm down. So anyway back to me thinking. I thought 'If i'm to live and work with these people why don't I get to know them all?' So that's what I did. Don't worry I won't make a big deal about this. Hmm look for someone specific or anyone I stumble across? Not literally stumble across though.. Lets start by going to the lab. Haha I know I hate labs it reminds me of HYDRA but do you see them in the tower? I think not. "JARVIS can you show me the way to the lab, please." I called out to the AI. "Yes, Miss. Barnes." He replied. I walked to the lab thanks to JARVIS directing me here. So lets see if 1. Anyone is even in here and 2. If there is, who? 

I opened the lab doors and strolled in. There is Bruce, hello Bruce. He looked up from his work and saw me "Hi Quinn." He said with a small smile before looking back down at his work. Does he ever.. not work? "Hi." I replied looking around. I sat down on a stool on the other side of the table he is working at. Yes I am watching what he is doing. "Everything okay?" He asked not looking at me this time. "Yeah i'm fine just bored." I said still watching him. I have no idea what he is doing. He chuckled "I can teach you about science or something like that." He said. I thought about it for a moment until I answered "Okay, why not?" I walked over to him smiling. 

It's been three hours. THREE hours and me and Bruce are still sitting here. He has been trying to teach me things about science and boy do I regret my decision. I don't understand ANYTHING. Half the words he says are a blur to me. Some of the objects he shows me are a BLUR. This is just.... confusing. How . does . he . do . this? The whole time he has been smirking or laughing or chuckling at me because of how confused this is making me. Finally he speaks the best word that exists right now! "Let's just stop for today." He says chuckling. That word is music to my ears. Stop. I let out a sigh of relief. "That was the most confusing stuff I have ever known," I say to Bruce while he is just sitting there smirking at me. "But I had fun spending the day with you Bruce." I patted his shoulder before leaving. I had dinner with the rest of the group before I retreated back to my room. My brain wanted to sleep after today. Don't get me wrong it was lovely spending time with Bruce, but, science is SO confusing.


	10. A Day With Clint

It's the day after my day with Bruce and i'm still confused as to how he does it. Just HOW!? Maybe I should just shut up and spend the day with one of the others to get my mind away from the confusion of science. That should be a book 'The Confusion of Science' or 'Science for Dummies'. Its currently 3pm and here I am just wondering around again looking for someone to have the day with. My brain will explode if I think of science again. I decided to see if anyone is in the training room today. I'll probably end up on the roof tomorrow. "JARVIS show me to the training room, please." I said to the AI. "Yes, Quinn." JARVIS replied. I have to admit he is great company. Yes I do talk with him and I managed to get him to call me Quinn instead of Miss. Barnes.

Once I arrived in the training room I saw Clint was in there shooting some arrows. Hmm this should be fun. I should probably apologize for punching him with my metal arm when we first met. That night we met I actually laughed at the memory of him sliding back across the floor. I never said sorry but I will now. I walked in and he turned round to face me while notching another arrow. "Hi Quinn, what can I do for you." He said. "Well i'm bored, I need to take my mind of science, thanks to Bruce and I wanted to apologize." I replied while walking round the weapons wall. "I can cure the boredom and what do you want to apologize for?" He asked. "I want to apologize for punching you, when we first met." I replied turning to look at him. "Don't worry about it, i'm fine now," He said smirking. "As for your boredom, you can train with me." He finished. "Sounds good to me." I replied smirking.

We have been in here for five hours.. FIVE! Seriously five hours, shooting, punching, kicking etc. Clint has even ended up with a black eye and about 200 bruises. Not my fault I accidentally punched him with my metal arm. He was the one that suggested the fight in the first place. I managed to escape with just a few bruises nothing serious. We both walked up into the lounge, I was looking for Bruce to clean up Clints cuts. As soon as we got there Tony burst out laughing. I left Clint with the others and went back to my room. I had a shower and flopped down onto my bed. I just hope Clint is okay I hit him quite hard. Woops ehehehe. Before I slept I had my usual night chat with JARVIS. He is so easy to talk to out of everyone even easier that Steve and Bucky. He has even helped me learn about stuff that happens now a days.


	11. Thor Time

Third day to spend with someone same as every other day I choose a room and see who I find. You probably call me boring, but, I like routine so shush. Today I decided to visit the kitchen. Yes I know such imagination.. Who knows who I will find. I walked to the kitchen running a metal finger over the wall next to me. No surprise, I found Thor stuffing his face full of poptarts. I learnt over my time here that Thor likes LOVES poptarts and will usually be found in the kitchen with them. He had his back turned to me when I went in, he was sitting on a bar stool, box of poptarts in front of him and Mjölnir on the floor by him. "Hello, Thor." I said taking a seat next to him. His head snapped towards me and he gave a big teddy bear smile. "Hello Lady Quinn." He said. And that's where this day started.

We were now standing in the lounge and he wanted to see if I could pick up his hammer. I wrapped my hands around it and pulled with all my strength. Nothing. "Darn, looks like i'm not worthy." I said letting go of the handle. He just chuckled at me. I sat down on the sofa next to Thor and that's how we have ended up talking. Well more like asking each other questions. "So Lady Quinn how strong is your arm of metal?" He asked. "I don't know actually but I do know that it is very strong." I chuckled. He gave a small laugh. "So Thor, why do you love poptarts so much?" I asked. "Poptarts are amazing! A mortal friend let me try one before and I fell in love with the taste." He replied happily. 

So its been a few hours of "Thor Time" which was just asking each other questions. They stopped "Thor Time" because the others started walking in and watched tv. I decided to hide the poptarts, just a bit of harmless fun. I grabbed all the boxes of them and hid some in the vents and some in the bedrooms except Thor's and Tony's. Then hopefully Tony will get the blame because face it Tony is an annoying arse. Clint might get the blame too since he is the only one to hide in the vents. Thor will be very unhappy about the disappearing poptarts. The day soon came to an end and it was bedtime. Everyone knows bedtime is an amazing part of a day. Except when you have nightmares, then it is not fun. At all.


	12. Disappearing Poptarts

It's the next day and guess what woke me up. "WHERE ARE ALL MY POPTARTS!?!?" That was what Thor yelled at the top of his voice this morning. Thank you Thor. I was giggling while getting dressed and walked out my room holding the box of poptarts I put in my room. "Who hid poptarts in my room!?" I shouted. As soon as Clint and/or Tony get the blame for this I will own up. Ehehehehe. The others apart from Tony came out holding a box of poptarts confusion all over their faces. "What's going on?" Tony asked tiredly. "Man of Iron someone has hidden all the poptarts." Thor said sadly. "Tony your the only one that didn't have poptarts in your room, got something to say?" I say as everyone looks at him. He throws his hands up in defense "I didn't hide Thors poptarts!" he whines. We all walked into the kitchen and put the poptarts on the counter. "Hmmm there is still more boxes missing." Natasha said after counting the boxes on the counter. 

It was a few hours later and Thor has being eating all day while trying to find out who it was. It was me. But first I need to make sure everyone blames Tony and/or Clint. Just then Clint came into the lounge holding the other poptart boxes. "IT WAS CLINT!" Tony yelled. "See i'm innocent!!" he finished. "What no it wasn't! I just found them in the vents!" Clint shouted in defense. "Clint you're the only one that uses the vents.." Bruce said. "Maybe it was both of you." Steve said. Woah Steve you have been quiet. I never noticed before. Hmm Bucky is being quiet too. But that's normal for him. "Man of Iron and Man of Arrows I am most confused as to why you hid all my poptarts." Thor said sadly. I burst out laughing. That caught everyone's attention. "What is so funny sister?" Bucky said.  
"It was me! I couldn't help myself, I hid them last night!" I said while laughing. 

Now here we are. I am hiding in my room barricading the door. Thor, Tony and Clint are outside my room banging on the door shouting for me to come out. I can't help but laugh at them. Disappearing poptarts successful. Tomorrow they will probably get me back. Oh joy.


	13. HYDRA Attack!

Everything has been normal so far. Well until today. So let me start from the beginning. I woke up like every other day and had breakfast like normal blah blah blah. The others and I were just relaxing in the lounge watching TV. But that all changed very quickly.  
It's one of those 'Blink and you'll miss it' moments. I have to admit I am not surprised this would happen. I knew it would sooner or later. The relaxed moment was destroyed by HYDRA. Yes they decided they would finally look in the tower... well I say look I mean more  
like invade. The windows smashed and dozens of HYDRA agents were all around us. Tony got his suit on, thank goodness it just comes to him now. Natasha got her guns out and was shooting agents as well as hand-to-hand. Clint grabbed his bow and arrows. Steve picked up his shield and he ended up throwing many of them off the tower balcony. Bruce unfortunately hulked out but he was only attacking the agents, much joy for hulk help. Then me and Bucky. Well we both have a dagger as well as a metal arm so that's what we were using. Last but not least Thor, was using Mjölnir. Obviously.

The battle seemed to go on forever! Every time someone killed one a bunch more seemed to crash through the window. But hey! At least this will make HYDRA a bit smaller. Tony had flown outside to see where they were coming from and quickly killed the source. Turns out they were hovering above the tower in helicopters dropping down. About 30 minutes later and we had gotten them all. Nat calmed hulk down and he soon shrunk back to Bruce. The rest of us cleaned up the mess. Glass shards littered the floor, tables upside down, alcohol bottles also smashed on the floor. I'm sure Tony was crying about it in his room once we finished. "Well that was fun." Clint said trying to lighten up the mood. It didn't work. Bucky couldn't settle. Steve had a hard to settle again too as well as me. Bruce went off to relax from the hulks visit. Tony was sad about his alcohol being smashed. The assassins were taking everything in their stride. Thor being Thor just ate poptarts. I swear he will look like a poptart one day.

That night I was certainly not relaxed. I was on full alert. What if they attack again during the night!? Just have to rely on JARVIS. I still had a 'Night Night Chat' with JARVIS like always. But my sleep was terrible. Bad memories started coming back. Nightmares decided  
to have fun with my sleep. I just couldn't seem to get out of it either. My mind kept me asleep, keeping me in the terrible images. This would be a long night and definitely not a fun one...


	14. Nightmares Made Us Official

I was right. It was a long night. Memories of what HYDRA did to me, the pain they caused me was rushing through my mind. I would rather not remember these things. I want to wake up, but my mind won't. That was until I bolted out of bed. Steve was in here he must have been trying to wake me up. Thank goodness I am awake. I was sweating and shaking, hair sticking to my face. I stared at Steve for a few moments, his face full of concern. I rushed towards him and wrapped my arms around him, a few tears rolling down my cheeks and soaking into Steve's t-shirt. "Quinn, everything is okay, no one can hurt you now." Steve said soothingly. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself.

Five minutes later I was now in Steve's room. Ahaha I bet you're wondering why. My bed was damp with sweat, ew right. I must have been sweating a lot for quite some time. Steve had gotten an extra pillow and placed it by his on his bed. He was letting me sleep in with him since my bed was, well damp, and he wanted to be with me in case I had any more bad memories or even a nightmare. He got under the covers and faced me, gesturing for me to get in next to him. I climbed in and snuggled into his now bare chest. He wrapped his arms around me protectively and kissed the top of my head. "Goodnight, sweetheart." He whispered before quickly falling asleep. I snuggled closer and smiled. It wasn't long until I fell into a deep, peaceful slumber. Turns out sleeping with Steve helps.

The next morning I woke up still wrapped up in Steve's arms. I looked up at him seeing he was awake. He smiled and leant down placing a soft kiss on my lips. "Morning, beautiful," He said still smiling. "Sleep okay?" He finished. "Yes I did, thank you Stevie." I replied giggling a little. Just then my stomach growled at me waiting for food. Steve chuckled "Let's get dressed and go get breakfast, looks like you stomach is tired of waiting." he said getting out of bed and going for a shower. I quickly and quietly went to my room and had a shower and changed into this. I walked into the kitchen only Steve, Tony and Clint were in there. "So Quinnjet, why were you in Captain Ice Age's room last night?" I sat down my eyes widened slightly. How did he know I was in there!? I never saw him? Maybe he was up and JARVIS told him, hmmm. "She had nightmares, well, more bad memories, her bed was damp from sweat so I let her sleep in with me." Steve said before I could. "You two make a cute couple." Clint said from the couch. Tony chuckled "Well I will be in my lab, bye Lovebirds." He said walking out. Clint got up after him and walked out "See you later love doves!" He called as he exited the room. "Well, that was fun..." I said. Steve chuckled "Would you like to make this official?" He asked. I looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" I asked slowly. "Quinn, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked looking at me. Is this real!? This.. this is.. AMAZING! "Of course I will!" I squealed tackling him into a hug and kissing him passionately. He pulled away out of breath and said "I love you, Quinn." "I love you to." I replied hugging into his chest.


	15. Where have HYDRA gone?

I have been living with the Avengers for near a month now. Life has been good. I finally got reunited with my brother, I am now Steve's girlfriend, I am good friends with all the others and something has happened.. A rather strange something. Let's start from the when the strange something was noticeable.

About a week ago we started our journey to take down every HYDRA base. I told them all the bases I was aware of and Bucky said any others he knew of. Some had already been destroyed by S.H.I.E.L.D. so we crossed there locations out. We had a list with around 31 locations, all were around Russia, America and a few in England. Over the week we went to as many as the bases as possible but this is where the strange something comes in. Half of the bases were empty, research, agents, hostages EVERYTHING gone! Everyone was highly confused, it's not like HYDRA to... disappear. So what has happened? Have they grouped up, planning something big? Decided they don't want to be evil anymore? What . is . happening? All of the Avengers know about mine and Steve's relationship now as well. Turns out Tony and Clint made a bet about us. Bucky, Bruce and Thor were happy for us, although, Bucky did have a word with Steve. I admit I listened in. "You hurt her and I will kill you, understand?" Bucky threatened. "Don't worry Buck I would die if she got hurt." Steve replied. "Well congratulations pal, she seems happy with you." I heard their boots against the floor and quickly went to the kitchen before they opened the door.

Right back in the present time. Fury was at the Tower while we were all discussing what is going on with HYDRA. "If they have grouped they must be planning something big." Steve said. "Obviously." Tony muttered. I elbowed his ribs annoyed. "Ow!" He yelped rubbing his side. Everyone looked over at us, I threw my hands up in defense. "This is not like HYDRA at all, Quinn you were still in HYDRA only a month ago did they mention anything to do with this?" Bucky asked. I tried my hardest to think of anything I heard HYDRA say while I was with them. That's when I remembered. "Actually, they did mention something about how a lot of agents were either getting killed on missions, abandoning HYDRA and some of them choosing to live with their families and have kids instead." I replied looking round at everyone. "So HYDRA really is shrinking." Natasha said. "Have you checked ALL of these locations?" Fury asked with his usual emotionless face. "Not quite." Tony said while playing on his phone. I rolled my eyes "We have one more location, it's in England." Clint said. "Right, go there if they aren't there, then you either wiped out the last few when they invaded or they are hiding in a new base." Fury finished before walking out of the door, then end of his trench coat wiping round to follow behind him dramatically. So dramatic.. (Some how I actually started day dreaming when typing that sentence up :'D)


	16. England and Bye Bye HYDRA

We used a Quinjet to get to England. We arrived at the location after 5 hours traveling. Just our luck there were signs of life at this base. "Bucky, Quinn, either of you know how big this base is from the inside?" Steve asked. "I do. It's not as big as all the other bases, really small actually, there is just a lot of corners and rooms." I replied. "Right, Stark take the skies and keep everything in the perimeter. Barton, Romanoff, Barnes, you four will go inside with me, kill anyone in sight, Romanoff get any information and research in there as well. Banner we probably won't need Code Green but just be ready." Captain ordered. Everyone except Bruce went to do what they do. 

Seriously, they really have lost A LOT of agents. There is barely anyone in here, makes our lives easier though. Nat had downloaded every file existing on the HYDRA computers onto a USB and took it out to the Quinjet. The rest of us had finished up wiping out any agents alive. When everyone was back in the Quinjet we headed back to the tower. Using the computer inside the jet, we went through all the HYDRA files we downloaded. Tony clicked on one that read 'EMERGENCY'. I read everything on the file next to Tony. It was saying about how they had lost so many agents and were unable to recruit anymore. Turns out all the agents from the England base were the last active HYDRA agents. We went onto a different file that read 'BIG PLAN'. The file said about how they were going to kidnap people and brainwash them. After they had brainwashed them they were going to train them to be the new agents. Guess we managed to stop them before they even tried to kidnap anyone.

Nick was waiting at the tower for us where we gave him the USB stick that held all the HYDRA files. "Good job today, team," He started handing the USB over to Agent Phil Coulson. "We have finally shut down HYDRA." He said. WOAH WOAH WOAH! Nick Fury just smiled as well!!!! WHAT! Wow I didn't even think that was possible. Everyone cheered. HYDRA was finally, GONE. But we have one more mission.

 

Shut down the Red Room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Book 1


End file.
